An Icecube in Hell
by ckittykatty
Summary: I have one question for you, have you been to hell and back? I have, but I haven't come back yet. I know that, you know that, and It knows that. So... Here in my sweltering fiery hell, where's my icecube? I just need one. Multi Chapter, Confusing, you've been warned. T for rape and child abuse
1. Prologue

**This is a new story of mine, An Icecube in Hell. The Prologue is going to be confusing, sure, but the rest will come in soon. It'll be clearer then this, but still off, trust me, I think you'll like it.**

* * *

A white wall.

A white wall. Strong Pine Sol.

A white wall. Strong Pine Sol. A hard chair and floor.

A white wall. Strong Pine Sol. A hard chair and floor. Nothing, dry.

A white wall. Strong Pine Sol. A hard chair and floor. Nothing, dry. "Talk."

Sight.

Sight. Smell.

Sight. Smell. Feel.

Sight. Smell. Feel. Taste.

Sight... Smell... Feel... Taste...

Hear...

No, I do not deserve

to hear...

Help...

No, I do not deserve

help me

No.

"Talk."

No, I do not deserve

to talk

"Talk, Daniel."

No. I am not

I have no

Stop...

Daniel

Voice

Stop.

Danny

Speak

Stop!

You know

You want to

STOP!

Come out

to play

STOP, PLEASE!

a tear...

crying...

no...

A white wall...

No, your face. Your face.

Your face.

Your face. Your aftershave.

Your face. Your aftershave. Your rough hand.

Your face. Your aftershave. Your rough hand. You.

Your face. Your aftershave. Your rough hand. You. Laughter.

Your laughter.

Help.

Stop... Please...

Help! Please, someone! Please!

He is hurting... me...

"Danny, please."

A soft face...

Not yours...

Help me, solf face.

I'm broken,

I'm crying,

I'm bleeding

and dying

I'm sorry.

I must have...

Hurt someone, right? To hurt like this...

To be hurt like this...

You. I taste you. I taste...

You.

I see

You

I smell

You

I feel

You (in me)

I taste

You

I hear

You

I.

Hate.

You.

Help me! Someone! Help me!

"Danny! Answer me! It's me! It's S—"

Help me, then! If you are here—

"Wake up!"

"Danny, wake up."

I'm not asleep, though. I can't wake up.

He's

in

side

...

me...

"HELP ME, SAM!"

Broken

"I'm here. Danny! I'm here!" She nuzzles my ear. "I'll always be here, I'll always love you..."

"Help me, Sam... He's in me..."

"No he's not, not anymore. You've been to hell and back, but now your back."

No, Sam... I'm still not back. Not all of me...

* * *

**Whadaya think? I like it. THe chapters will be longer than this, trust me. This was like a teaser... a... very confusing teaser...**

**Review, please. I really want you guys' opinions. I want to know what you think he's thinking about, talking about. Where do you think he is? Physically, because mentally, it's obvious he's not all there.**


	2. Denial is a River in Egypt

**Chapter two is still confusing and it's longer. This has a bit of foreshadowing in it, and it's speaking of after the hospital scene in the first one. If there is any part you need explained, tell me.**

* * *

A white wall.

A white wall. Strong Pine Sol.

A white wall. Strong Pine Sol. Soft cushions.

A white wall. Strong Pine Sol. Soft cushions. Jello.

_Help me._

A white wall. Strong Pine Sol. Soft cushions. No more Jello...

_Help me._

I choke on my cherry Jello that a nurse so nicely brought me, fighting a memory.

Which is all I seem to do anymore.

Brown.

Brown. Dirt.

Brown. Dirt. Rough rocks, pain.

Brown. Dirt. Rough rocks, pain—

NO!

I spit out the Jello, trying to fight the memory. A nurse rushes and begins speaking. I do not hear her.

I hear You.

Stop!

Rewind.

Play?

No. Not yet.

Help me.

* * *

I twist and turn in my so called sleep, that thankfully is dreamless. Where is Sam? Sam? Hello? I miss you. Talk to me.

I'm mumbling, and do not realize it until—

"I'm right here, Danny, do you want to talk?" Her voice is soft in quality and volume.

"No," I mumble, lying in my hospital bed, "I want to listen..."

I want You to listen to me, Stop—when I tell you too.

You are not a person, You are an It.

It won't listen.

It won't stop.

Help! Somebody!

"Okay, Danny..." Sam whispers. "But, remember, someday, I'll listen to you, when you want to talk."

Okay, Sam. I stay silent, though.

She kisses me on the forehead. And she speaks.

and speaks

and speaks

And I listen.

Unlike It.

* * *

Samantha Manson.

Samantha Isabel Manson.

Samantha Isabel Fenton.

Samantha Fenton.

Mrs. Fenton.

Sam Fenton.

Sam.

Perfect.

I love you, Sam.

* * *

Water? Water. I want some water. My mouth is dry and I want some water.

Gimme the damn water, Tucker!

"Get up and get it, Danny!"

"If you want your face rearranged, I will!" Tucker yelps and runs to the other side of the room as I quickly untangle myself from the bed. Don't get me wrong, I am not having fun. I'm pissed. But, Tucker means well. He's just trying to cheer me up. As I chase Tucker around the room, much to Sam's amusement, a memory... a memory I can't fight comes.

A white wall, Tucker—

Too late.

Nothing, for my eyes are closed.

Nothing. Blood, _my blood_.

Nothing. Blood. Pain, caused by It.

Nothing. Blood. Pain. Blood, coating my mouth.

Nothing. Blood. Pain. Blood. Sirens, police, screaming, Sam?

Nothing. Blood. Pain. Blood. Sirens and screaming and...

Sam?

No! She shouldn't be here! She could get hurt! It could hurt her!

Go, Sam! Get outta here!

It is a gurgled whimper.

"Danny! I'm... Stay with me!"

I can't...

Remember...—

Knife.

Knife!

No! Please! No!

Sam... I breathe heavily... Run...

"No, Danny, I'm not leaving you... Was this a ghost?"

I'm fully clothed...

I'm fully clothed.

Stiff jeans, coated in blood, my blood.

It clothed me.

Help.

Stop, please.

It's almost over.

Stopping...

Rewind...

Playing...

Fast-forward! No!

It stopped...

After a thousand years...

Sam, oh, Sam, It stopped.

You saved me, after what felt like a thousand years of the worst torture, you saved me.

"Danny! Dude, are you okay?"

I am on the floor, because I fell, because I remembered. "I'm okay... Why am I on the ground." Like I don't know...

"You fell, I guess it's my fault, here." He hands me something. What? "I probably shouldn't have taken it, but you seemed so down." I take the water bottom from him and accept his hand.

Sam's head pokes through the door. "He's okay? I guess we don't need a nurse." She walks into the room, swaying her hands. "You okay? What happened?"

Tucker answers for me, or tries to. "He got tired, I guess. It's sorta my fault for making him run—OW!" I snicker a bit as Sam takes a big swing at Tucker's arm. "What was that for?"

She glares. "What do you think, Tucker? You could've killed him!" _I seriously doubt that_, I think as I take a drink of my water.

Tucker attempts a defense. "From running around in ten-by-twelve room? I'm sure that can't kill anybody but an asthma patient." I nod, figuring Tuck needed a witness or whatever.

"I don't think I would have died," I say, wiping my mouth of water. "Besides, I fell because I _slipped_." I take another drink. After tomorrow, I'll be out of here. I had nodded. Sam thought I was attacked by a ghost. She told the police I told I was mugged. It covered the real story...

The one I would _never_ tell anyone.

"Slipped on what?" Tucker asks.

"Water, you do know this thing was open, right, Tuck?"

Tucker facepalms. "Oh, I'm sorry, dude."

"S'okay," I mutter, getting back into the bed. "Would it be okay if I took a nap?" I ask sincerely.

Tucker shrugs as Sam says, "Sure."

"Hey," Tuck says before I lift the blanket, "are you going to finish that Jello."

I simply shook my head, knowing that I might not be able to eat Jello, or at least smell it, ever again.

* * *

I smiled as the wind pushed through my hair, brushing my face and painting it a soft pink from the October night air. The sun was setting softly in the distance to my right, the colors shifting around do to the wind, a crescent of the moon peaking out from behind the tall buildings to my left. I paid no heed to my surrounding of the unnatural variety, such as the one and only car that passed me that evening or any humans I saw, which was two.

_Screaming, bleeding. Run! Help!_

I passed by many things, mailboxes, fire hydrants, a dog or two (near the fire hydrants, poor things) on my way home. I was just enjoying a walk home.

_Home, please, I want to go home! Stop, please! Tears..._

I heard birds chirping for the last of the day, singing for the sweet darkness of sleep. Where the moon is the guardian, instead of its brighter counterpart. Cicadas chirped in there own weird way, but for the first time opposing the last. The smell of flowers was most prominent that night, I remember it well, but not which flowers were which.

_Sobs, muffled by It's hand..._

Pause.

Fast-forward.

I was sobbing, lying on the ground sobbing. I was fully clothing, lying on the sobbing, in my bloody stiff jeans.

There was a knife

there was a smell of tobacco and alcohol

there was It.

Help me.

Sam, you didn't save me that time. You saved me from the ghost. I wasn't saved.

What's going on?

I'm falling

into another dream

no, a memory

of when she saved me.

It was a ghost... not It... that was Skulker...

Then... how did I escape?

That's right, I didn't.

I told Sam, when she found me, it was Skulker. That wasn't a lie. She told the paramedics that Tucker called that I was mugged, a lie protecting what my diluted mind thought was a lie.

I won't tell anyone the truth of what happened that night.

Not even myself.

I ran

and I ran

and I ran

Home.

* * *

I ran through the streets of Elmerton, running away from It and to home. I was only there because I had gone to Vlad's after a draining fight with Skulker. Vlad had given Skulker a Plasmius Maximus, which he had used on me. I went to Vlad's mansion, to give him a piece of my mind, but getting through the guards without ghost powers is impossible. So I ended up going from the rich part of town through Elmerton, the poorer suburb. I decided a longer walk would calm me down, and it would take only an hour to get home. And it was... nice, at first.

Once I picked myself up, I ran past Valerie, I heard her call out to me, but I didn't stop. Could she smell it? The shame, the alcohol, the tobacco? Could she smell what I could?

It.

I hoped not as I ran, getting home in only thirty minutes. Jazz was gone, Mom was gone, Dad was gone.

I was alone.

I slid down the wall.

Pause.

Analyze.

What?

I was dirty.

Very dirty.

I needed a shower. A nice hot shower, with lots of soap, my mind was already slowing with the thoughts, making it so I could think clearly. Jazz and Mom and Dad were at Harvard, college scouting or whatever they called it. I was alone.

I also could remember what happened to me clearly.

No.

I got up and ran to the bathroom, where I quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. I tried ignore the blood and multiple injuries as I turned the hot water all the way up, ignoring the stings it brought, too. As I stood in the blistering curtain of bliss, I washed not only my body and hair, but my mind of the memories. They never existed. It never happened.

Never ever happened

I did not

It did not

No alleyway

Nothing

Which is what I am...

I turned the water off quickly, grabbed a towel, and instinctively became intangible, discovering that I had my powers back. How long had I had them? Could I had avoided that mess back there? Did I do this to myself.

I dropped the towel in my hand and shook. This was my fault. If I had only fought back or tried.

No. Snap out of it, Fenton. Nothing even happened.

But it doesn't feel that way.

* * *

I didn't feel like going to sleep for school tomorrow, I didn't feel like eating dinner (a PB and J sandwich or a bowl of Ramen) that night, and I certainly didn't feel like doing my math homework. I felt like doing only one thing.

Curling up in the corner, in the dark, covered by a big blanket, crying.

So I did.

I cried over nothing.

Nothing happened.

* * *

I didn't go to school the next day. The phone rang, _ring ring ring_, three times that day. Two I suspected was the school. The last I figured was Sam, who I hadn't seen since last night, when I ran to Vlad's, angrier than ever. Then... Nothing happened.

Mom, Dad and Jazz weren't due back until next Friday night, and that day was a Tuesday. I had to spend a week and three days alone, in the dark... where it...

Nothing happened.

* * *

_"Danny? Are you home? Did something happen last night? You made it home, right? Danny? Answer me, it's Sam. Hhuh... I see you're going to be hard. Call me back as soon as you wake up or whatever. I have to get back to class, or Lancer's going to kill me. Not everyone can just raise their hand, say 'I gotta go to the bathroom', and not come back until the last three minutes of class." BEEP!_

I sat in my corner at ten thirty as the message and call came. I did not move to answer, I did not even flinch at the beep. That was called number four.

Call number five came at three forty-five.

_"Danny, we haven't seen you all day, dude. Where are you? Sam getting worried, and you know her. She won't quit until she gets her answer. Save us both the pain and just talk to her."_

_"Tucker? Is that Danny on that?"  
_

_"N-no! It's... My mom!"  
_

_"Don't lie to me, you and I both know you wouldn't call your mom! Gimme that!"  
_

_"No, Sam, it's not him—Hey give it back, Sam!—"  
_

_"Danny, you better answer the door when we get there, or I swear, I'll beat down that door and your ass!"  
_

Her threat didn't scare as much as it would have, but the reasoning escaping me. I was usually frightened by Sam's threats, as hollow as they turn out, but I was more afraid of last night. Was that all a dream? If it was, I'm seriously mental for dreaming that. But, it was such a life-like dream, I was still afraid. Perhaps I needed more sleep.

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

Due to the fact that the dream kept trying to come back...

And Sam followed through on her "hollow threat."

But she got no where near my ass.

"Danny open this door now! Do you hear me? I swear, I'm going to kill you! Open up!"

I stayed in the corner.

And suddenly the pounding stopped.

"Danny, just tell me you're okay."

Was I okay? Permanently haunted by an event that never occurred. No, I don't think I was okay. But for Sam, I'd be anything.

I opened the door...

And must have looked like shit.

Because Sam's breath caught as she flung her arms around me.

"Danny! I'm so glad you're okay! What happened? I told you not to go alone. Did Vlad hurt you?" On the parts she got angry, she practically clawed my back.

Sam made a move to break away, but I hugged her closer. We were alone, Tucker hadn't come with her, and no matter what I said, I needed her near me. For some reason, I hurt inside, and her body was just so warm.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

I fought the tears and made my voice steady. "Yes..."

She pushed me away. "What were you thinking? You didn't answer when we called, you didn't call! You thought you could just stay home?!"

"Sam..."

"And you didn't think that we'd be worried?!"

"Sam..."

"I swear, Danny, sometimes you don't think of others!"

"Sam..."

"No. Don't 'Sam' me!" She was beyond angry.

"Sam, I was asleep," I let the lie slip through my lips and swim through the air, hoping her ears would accept them. "I never heard the phone. I was out too long last night and missed my alarm, I'm sorry, I just woke up."

"But you were talking to Tucker earlier."

"No, I just woke up. I haven't spoken to anyone."

Sam looked from me to the floor, guilt that I had placed present upon her face. It made me feel guilty.

"Sorry."

She looked up at me from the ground. "It's okay, I'm still mad at you, but I understand." She smiled. "You wanna grab a bite to eat at the Nasty Burger?"

If I was Tucker, she would have been still mad, but she can't stay mad at me, for some reason. "Pass?" I asked.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

I looked down at myself, I was wearing my PJs and I was covered in a blanket. Sam laughed. "Maybe after you get dressed." I gave a halfhearted smile of my own.

"I'm not sure, I'm still pretty tired." Sam's face fell. "Maybe tomorrow?"

She sighed. "Alright, but I'm holding you to it." With that, she was out the door, in time for me to realize she was going to make me. I ran to the door.

"Wait! I said maybe!"

I could hear Sam's laughter as she walked away, perfectly knowing what I said.

* * *

Sleep is the brother of death, or so they say. When we are asleep, we are closest to death. The Ghost is death, and the Human is life. The Halfa is sleep. The Halfa is closest to death, but getting what life needs.

I wish for sleep, but I am sleep. I can't sleep. Sleep sounds nice. Sleeping has dreams, and dreams are nice.

Not all dreams.

I am haunted by a dream. That never happened. I am injured by a person. That was suppose to protect.

What is wrong with me?

Why do I live in hell?

The fire rages upon my skin and licks my heart, taking away all hope. I do not want to go back home, it hurts there. I'm always losing, no matter where I go. I try to fight fair, but everyone else fights dirty. It will come to a time where I'm done fighting. I will have to give in.

I live in hell, the fire eating me alive, and all I ask for is relief. Something that will make it better, no matter how bad it gets.

It doesn't have to be big.

All I'm asking for is one little ice cube.

* * *

Sam called once more that night to make sure I was coming to school. I told her I was, no matter how much I wanted to stay in my bed and cower. She said she'll hold me to it.

I decided to try to sleep, so I headed up the stairs. Once I got to my room I noticed a bloody pile on the floor

and froze

my mind

froze

everything

froze

Then in a fast motion I ran and picked them up, throwing them into a black bag, tying it quickly.

I laughed.

and laughed a bit more

Then said, "That must've been one bad ghost fight!"

and continued to laugh

as the tears slipped silently

covered by my insane laughter

Like everything in my life, the truth must be hidden.

Even from me.

* * *

I went to school on autopilot. I had no excuse for this behavior, but I did. Because it felt right.

Nothing happened.

I had gotten no sleep the night before, the nightmare trying to prove itself real and my fear combined making this possible.

Nothing happened.

When I walked out the door, Sam was there as promised, waiting expectantly.

Nothing happened.

"There you are. Took you a while."

Nothing happened.

"What do you mean? It only took half an hour."

Nothing happened.

"I've been waiting an hour."

Nothing happened.

"I thought you hated getting up early."

Nothing happened.

"Well... not for you."

So why does it feel like it did?

* * *

**Yay! 3049 words on FF editor! Woot! So, what did you think, any questions? Complements?**


	3. First Day Bitters

Sam.

Sam. Her.

Sam. Her. Her body heat.

Sam. Her. Her body heat. Nothing.

Sam. Her. Her body heat. Nothing. Her voice.

It was all content. I didn't feel any hurt as Sam spoke, my mind cleared as her perfume, just a spritz of Vampire Lust, lofted into my nose, which is usually bad, but all my thoughts were of her. I liked Sam... A lot... It was too bad I couldn't tell her that. She stood close to me due to the late October air. I couldn't feel it as well, but I didn't mind it as much I did, she was even wearing a purple and black jacket. The school yard was pretty abandoned once we made it. I was just glad I made it there in one piece, my dream my new shadow.

Why

won't

you

stop?

We had gotten there early. It was the first time in a long time I gotten there while they were still serving breakfast.

Food

Ug...

My insides

are messed up

My stomach

is in my

throat

My liver

is gone

My heart

is punctured

Sam said nothing of the sicking smell floating through the halls. Neither did I. She must have not be hungry.

Will

I

Ever

Be?

We walked to our lockers in silence, with Sam's periodical glances at me.

Normal?

She turned to me and smiled. "Hey, I'm the only one allowed to be grumpy."

Define Normal

She gave my arm a playful punch.

Usual

I rubbed and it pretended it hurt.

Ordinary

I put on a smile.

Sane?

So did she.

Define Sane

"So, you ready for that pep assembly today?"

Not Me

"Pep assembly?"

"Yeah, the one the principal told us about yesterday?" She was trying to make me feel bad for ditching.

It was working.

"Sorry... I guess if you miss a day of school, you miss out of some information. Like when to hide."

She laughed as she spun the dial on her locker.

Where

Am

i?

"I need to... Go to my locker, see you later?" I said, my attempt to escape this awkward situation.

She looked at the contents of her locker. "Okay... See you in English?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

The shadows encase my skinny, dying body, soothing. Lulling my mind into real sleep for once. I forgot my past troubles as the silken water of rest welcomes me with open arms to deliver me to the land of tomorrow.

"Mr. Fenton."

My eyes shoot open.

Or not...

"I'm sorry to bother you," the pretty, blonde nurse says, "but I'm just reminding you the your father will be here to pick you up in an hour."

I stiffen, but I'm sure she doesn't notice. "B-but I thought he wasn't suppose to come until tomorrow..."

Her face turns sad. "I understand," she says sweetly. She couldn't know...

_I'm sorry!_

"But you can't stay here forever. You all better now. Just let that arm heal up." She made her way back to the door. "Do you need help packing?"

"No... I got it..." I get out of the bed and start putting my things into the bag slowly. I don't want to go home. A nightmare plays across the screen of my brain, memories that become present

this

is

happening

now

There is no place to hide

when

home

is

where

it

hurts

I am haunted by the lingering smell of alcohol

what

makes

you

you?

You divulge in my pain, my misery. The things you cause.

I

want

to

go

home

...

_You are home now, son._

* * *

I wish I could say the day went by in a flash.

It didn't.

Each moment went by slowly, the hands on the clock laughing at me as they acted in spite, inching, no, not even inches were moved as they stretched out to grab me and brag that they were smarter and they had won. They barely moved centimeters.

They dragged into the later portion of the morning, English.

"Hello, class... Mr. Fenton! So glad you could join us." The sarcasm was thick, as it dripped from his mouth it puddled on the floor and acted as acid. It ate the floor away, and it was coming for me.

I was late again, with no excuse to supply, I was just because. No ghosts, no excuses. "Hello, sir..." I muttered as I ducked my head and made it the presumed safety of my back row seat. These preconceptions were wrong. And my best friend Dash was here to prove it.

"Hey, Fentina!" his husky voice called before the wad of paper flew. It hit my head and bounced to the ground, my eyes staring at the table. My head, which endured the continued assault, was downward.

In shame.

The lesson and torment continued. Daniel Fenton either was a nuisance or a punching bag. I don't know which.

_Actually, he's a failure, a shame to the human race, and not. Even. HUMAN._

The lesson was concluded and the director took his bow. The audience cheered as a tone rang through the room, signaling the cue for the next performance. But this was not one director to quit so easily, he must have his audience for a minute more.

"Remember, class, you will be starting a new unit in health! It will be in my room, Sex Ed."

I froze, the terror sweeping away anything I had left. My books tumbled to the floor.

I hurried, quickly, before anyone noticed me. Too late. All eyes glued themselves to my trembling hands, searching, reaching desperately for my books, my sanity. It was all falling through the cracks created by acid...

I collected myself and ran out of the room.

* * *

I heard footsteps following me through the halls. Two pairs, both boots of some sort.

"Danny! Wait!" the more feminine of the two shouted. I nearly tripped skidding to a stop. Sam and Tucker caught me.

"Dude, are you okay? You peeled out of there pretty fast," Tucker said supporting my right side. From the left, Sam came in.

"Is something wrong?"

In truth, it would wrong to say I didn't inwardly panic.

I attempted to compose myself. "No, I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe on a desk and dropped my books..."

Sam inquired, "Then why the miniature freak fest? Why'd you run?"

I lied. No easier way to put it, no pretty words to cover my messed up life. "I hurt my foot last night. It still hurts... I just didn't want to yell out or something..."

Sam chewed on the lie, it was tangy and laid thick. I just hoped her taste buds were gullible. "Is it okay?"

I nodded. "It's mostly healed now... Sorry, guys, I've been a bit... Off lately..."

Tucker scoffed. "No kidding." He released my arm, prompting Sam to do the same.

I smiled lightly. "Yeah... Sorry." My brain beat against the sides of my head. I winced. I didn't even notice it hurt until now.

Sam gave me a small, curious and worried look. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. Why not lie some more? Let's watch this wonderful snowball disaster keep rolling. We'll wait until it reaches the bottom, and explodes in Danny's face. Look at the pretty sparkles. You like them. Look, at the pretty cracks.

He's breaking.

"My toe," I mumble as the warning bell rings, bellowing in my head. We all give each other panicked looks and headed off our separate ways.

* * *

I love Casper High. It is my second home. I love Casper High. I support the football team. I love Casper High.

That was what pep assemblies were. Lies fabricated to fit the "normal and successful" students, also known as the jocks and the cheerleaders.

Tucker and Sam were already in our usually pep assembly spots when I made it to the gym. Sam wave me over and held up headphones with a wink. My head was pounding already.

Don't get me wrong. I usually do sit through these things without headphones, and add a bit of cheering here and there, but today I felt like crap and Sam knew it.

Why

won't

you

stop?

The band was beginning to practice the school's song and my head held a beat with the drums.

I grabbed the headphones from Sam as soon I got up there, and said my gratitude.

"Thanks, you don't know how much I need these..." I said as I slipped them over my ears. If I turned music on, I wouldn't be able to hear anything but a mixture of Humpty Dumpty and Morbid Anti Social Youth. But, of course, Tucker wanted me to wait until the cheerleaders were done with their first performance so we could giggle about it like two middle school girls and Justin Beiber. No, thanks. But... Tuck is my best friend.

I left the music off for the first part, but we all knew it was going back on.

The pop music played over the sound system, and soon a dozen of girls in short skirts began cartwheeling out to the center of the gym.

Tucker started pointing out the ways they moved and how they looked. Now, don't get me wrong, Tucker's no perv, but he does wish one of those girls down there would at least kiss him, if not go out on a date with him.

Now, there _were_ actually boys thinking those thoughts, I knew it from the ways they stared. They couldn't even hide a nosebleed.

Tucker was not one of them.

Neither was I. Except, now I as I stared at the small pretty girls doing flips and things that I could only do in my ghost form, I did not feel like I wanted to go out with them, or like the tissue brigade, trying to stop the bleeding.

I

felt

SICK.

Not the kind of pedophile sick.

Sick

with

a

memory-

no

a

dream

dream

dream

it

wont

stop

make

it

stop

I felt queasy, and sick. Like I was going to throw up.

please

stop

Why

wont

you

stop

The room spun around me, mixing the white walls with the red

Pink

is

pretty

Crimson

is

bad

bleed

bleeding

they

want

blood

bloodshed

they

get

what

they

want

Golden Girls

in tight skirts

cartwheeling

wheeling

the world is spinning

the ceiling is flying away

and the floor wants a kiss

kisses are bad

they smell like alcohol

oops... im sorry...

i

cant

hear

you

* * *

The world came back through the black haze of my mind, unconsciousness triumphant in my downfall. The tile ceiling above me came to focus, but my brains wanted to play kaleidoscope and my vision blurred as the world spun again.

I groaned at the headache that grew worse by the seconds counted down by the loud _tick tocks_ of the ancient clock.

"Mr. Fenton?" a voice called through the black haze of my mind, where there was no bliss of sleep and the promise of tomorrow was broken, due to it being certain hell like today. And Mr. Fenton was being called. Mr. Fenton is being paged, Mr. Fenton, please answer, please answer, don't go back.

Who is Mr. Fenton? Why won't he answer?

Tomorrow hides behind clouds.

It will rain today.

Paging Mr. Fenton, why won't you answer?

Why

won't

you

stop?

I am Mr. Fenton.

I am here.

I will answer.

Who is it?

Death is quiet, sweet in taste. I lick my lips and hope for more of her sweet kiss.

"Daniel Fenton! I know you are awake, answer me!"

Nurse is a word

that flutters in my head.

It lands with grace

on my tongue

but all I say is

"Where am I...?"

in a moan.

"You fell off the bleachers during the pep assembly, honey. Your in the nurse's office."

No Tucker

my mind said

Sam? are you there?

are you there

are you there

can you hear me?

listen

why

won't

you

stop?

why

won't

you

listen?

"I don't feel good..." I muttered.

She laughed. "I wouldn't think so after a fall like that."

My mind howled at her loud laughter. Painful, make it stop. I moaned, raising a hand to my head.

"Ooh, be careful. You had one nasty whack back there."

I kept my eyes closed.

Behind my eyelids

in the theater of my mind

a black hair boy is walking home

watching a sunset.

He doesn't even know

what dangers there are

He is content

until the monster feeds.

I wanted to scream, scream out to the boy and tell him to run. Run until the sun that is setting it the west is in the east and nothing happens. Run before it happens.

Why

won't

you

stop?

"I called home, but no one answered," she said.

I nodded. "My parents are out of town, taking Jazz on a college tour... They'll be back soon... For a break... but they'll be gone again soon."

I heard her tsk. "Are they gone all the time?"

"No..." I told her. "They're just taking my sister on a college scouting thing..."

"Okay. Well, sweetie, if your feeling better, you can go back to the assembly. If not, you can stay here. They wanted to call the ambulance, but I told you'd be fine and let you stay here, but you can't walk home. You need a ride."

I nodded, my eyes still closed, maybe if I don't see it, it won't be true. If it all becomes black, it never existed. I tried to make the dream black.

It didn't work.

"Is something bothering you, Mr. Fenton? Do you know why you fell?"

Rust formed in the back of my throat, like I was a useless piece of machinery. My gears had stopped, my life was going black.

If only.

The rust grew. It wasn't like I was going to tell her that I was being followed by a bad dream. I wasn't like I could tell her that the cheerleader's skirts reminded me of sex, which reminded me of said haunting dream. It wasn't like I could tell her anything, the rust grew to my jaw, clamping it shut.

"Mr. Fenton?"

My eyes were shut, my windpipe was shut, my brain was shut (down), my life...

Was going black.

But not my vision.

And not the dream.

I

remember

you

perfectly

stop

please

just

stop

I lie on the ground

the blood is covering my shadow

my pain is covering your words

You leave then

You are gone

I am...

Alone...

and cold

and sad

and bleeding

i need help

it needs to stop

stop

PLEASE!

I sucked air into my lungs, gasping for needed oxygen. Help! Help!

The nurse noticed my distress and called out, "Are you okay?"

I barely nodded as she rushed over. My wide open eyes stared at blackness, and I realized that I was remembering the dream. I tried to focus on my surroundings...

The ceiling is the only thing I saw, that I would let myself see.

So... The ceiling... What could I smell? _Blood..._ No... I smelled the nurse's office, sterile.

The ceiling... Sterile... What did I feel? _Pain..._ No, I feel this hard cot beneath me...

The ceiling, sterile, the cot... What do I taste? _Blood, alcohol..._ No, I tasted nothing, because I ate nothing.

The ceiling. Sterile. The cot. Nothing...

What

did

I

hear?

My

screams

begs

pleas?

My

mind

shattering

into

too

many

pieces

All

of

them

sharp

and

ragged

I

couldn't

pick

it

up.

I...

I heard the Nurse, talking, that's what I was hearing then.

Not...

That...

It was too hot.

"Daniel, are you okay?" the Nurse asked quietly. I nodded. "What was that? Do you have asthma?" I shook my head. She pursed her lips.

"I just chocked on the air, that's all..." I closed my eyes. "Isn't it a little hot in here?"

She looked around the room as if heat was something visible. She looked back at me. "I didn't think so... Are you okay now, dear? Do you want to go back to the assembly?"

I thought for a moment. Did I? Did I really? I couldn't tell... I shook my head anyway, and closed my eyes.

"Alright, sweetie. Just tell me when your ready." I don't bother with a nod.

* * *

Soft sweet singing, gently coming through the cracks of my life. Cracks that are, I must admit, getting larger and more in quantity. I needed a way out, and I had to face facts.

It wasn't a dream, was it?

* * *

**DEAR LORD YOU'RE ALL GONNA KILL MEH! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T! I DUN WANNA DIE!**

**I'M SORRY. FOR THE LATENESS AND THE SHORTNESS.  
**

**ALL STORIES OF MINE: ON HIATUS.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

All stories of mine are discontinued, sorry for any inconvenience this provides.


End file.
